Chapter 13
The Bridge of Promises is the 13th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. As the time limit draws nearer, Musica is overpowered by Lance, who then proceeds to kill Elie. Haru Glory arrives in the nick of time, with knowledge about the capabilities of the Beast Sword to back him up in his battle with the Demon Card general. While first being able to parry Lance's attacks, Haru is then taken aback when a dragon appears beside Lance, despite the latter not having swung his sword to create whatever form of illusion. Summary With Bis bloody and taken out of commission, Lance and Musica stand before each other, as Elie and some of the Demon Card foot soldiers watch worriedly. Lance then initiates the battle by employing Beast Illusions, a technique of his Beast Sword. Musica says he will not be falling for mere illusions, but as he easily waves away the group of beasts rushing towards him, Lance suddenly appears before the Silver Claimer and slashes Musica. Elie exclaims Musica's name in worry, but the lad dexterously jumps away from Lance and gets back on his feet. Lance says he only grazed Musica, and the Silver Claimer immediately realizes the fundamentals of the swordsman's techniques. Musica reveals that the illusions were only meant to distract, and while the opponent is disoriented, Lance jumps in for the kill. This revelation does not unnerve Lance, and Musica says that since the fight is going has turned real. Despite the Silver Claimer's declaration, Lance turns back and says that he has something he needs to do first. As Musica demands what Lance is up to, calling the swordsman a monster, blood suddenly spurts violently from his gashes, and the Demon Card general warns that Musica must not squirm around too much, lest he wants his wounds to rip open. Smirking, Lance says that he may be a monster, but he keeps his word. He then brings his sword closer to Elie's neck, before swinging it back, and preparing to hack the girl. Musica shouts for Lance to stop, but his wounds prevent him from moving any further. Lance grins maniacally and says this is the moment he has been waiting for, with fresh meat for his Beast Sword to feast upon. As he begins to deliver the death blow on Elie, she calls out Haru's name. Without warning, the ceiling above them explodes, and as Lance slashes away at the falling debris, Haru parries one of his impending attacks and asks if Elie is alright. Musica admires Haru's flashy entrance, as the Demon Card underlings wonder if the Rave Master could truly wield such a huge sword. Haru says he will indeed use such sword, as he forcefully swings it, managing to push Lance back. Such action amazes the Demon Card soldiers, as Lance says he had been waiting for the Rave Master. As Elie snuggles Plue in delight, Haru disdainfully comments on how Lance had been picking on defenseless girls and says he has enough of the "old man". Lance ignores this and says the sword Haru wields is the Ten Commandments he has heard much about. Musica then interferes and asks Haru to let him handle Lance. Haru disagrees, and says he had promised the Blacksmith Musica that the Ten Commandments shall be the one to bring Lance's downfall. This takes the Silver Claimer aback, and Lance says to quit the chitchat, adding how he will slaughter all of them. He begins to use Illusion Beast once more, but Haru rushes at him head on, easily avoiding the illusions. He then swings his sword at Lance, and upon countering Haru's assault, the illusions disappear. This surprises Musica, and Haru explains that Lance's weapon is the sword that produces imaginary beasts with each swing: the Beast Sword. He says that the very man who forged the sword had told Haru about it. He adds that unless the wielder swings the sword fully, no illusion will be created. Musica is once again taken aback, and Elie is amazed at the revelation. Haru says that if he could stop Lance's sword before the latter completely swings it, the illusions could be avoided. The previously silent Lance then smirks and says that despite his knowledge on the Beast Sword's abilities, Haru does not know everything there is to the weapon. And despite not having swung his sword, a huge dragon materializes and circles around Lance, as Haru watches in shock. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events * Hamrio Musica vs. Lance (Started and Concluded) * Haru Glory vs. Lance (Started) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used * Ten Commandments * Beast Sword Dark Brings used * Real Moment Techniques used * Beast Illusions Abilities used * Swordsmanship Items used * None Navigation Category:Lance arc